locked up with love
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: What happens when Chase is locked up with his true love? will sparks fly and will secrects be told? just review! read. Read! READ! LolaxMichael ChasexZoey.
1. Late shift part1

Locked up with love-thanx to freakygeniusgirl for the idea

Chase's P.O.V.

we were in my dorm watching tv when i burst,

"kazu has me working a late shift from 9 to 12:00! i might die of loneliness here!" i shouted to zoey who was doodling in her note book.

"yeah," she said obviously not paying attention

"soo can you stay the late shift with me?" i asked curiously.

"yeah," she said. i decided to have some fun.

"do you think logan is 'hot'?" i decided to ask

"yeah," she said still clearly not paying attention.

"can i geta monkey get drunk and jump on your bed?" i said laughing

"yeah-huh hey chase!" she whinned realizing i made fun of her.

"ok so it turns out: your staying the late-shift with me, you think logan is hot (she hit me with her book that she was doodling in, when i looked in it i saw my name in a couple of places., and i can get a monkey-my new dream- get drunk and jump on you bed." she actually laughed.

"fine i'll stay the late shift with you if you will, um... maybe go to the movies the next day?" she said getting nervious at the end. cool she'll stay the shift- WAIT she just asked me out! oh man oh man oh man! i cant be in a room without having the urge to kiss her, let alone a theater. i'll mess up and shewont talk to me. no i REFUSE to go!

"sure." i said a little to eagar **(spellcheck that 4 me thanx :-D)**

"great!" she said smiling she turned to leave but came back for her notebook. "bye" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

well here it is, i dont like for people to wait for chapters so if i get over ...15 review i'll post the next one

PUSH THE BUTTON! PUSH THE BUTTON! come on u no u want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!


	2. Late shif part2

Zoey's P.O.V.

"yay! i have a date with chase!" i started dancing around the room untill i heard the door open. i stopped as soon as i did and without turnning around i said

"who ever is there, get out."

"i have a right to be here! its my room too you know?!?"** (which do u like? huh the'?!?' or the '!?!' i like the!?! so lets try that again) REWIND**

"i have a right to be here! its my room too you know!?!" i heard lola say. "so i didnt correctly hear WHO do you really have a date with?" i decided to tell because lola has a way of 'forcefully' getting secrets out of people.

"chase." i said clearly embarrased

"OHMIGAWD!!!!!" lola shouted so loud i had to cover my ears, she sat on my bed, "TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT, WHO ASKED WHO OUT, YOU OR CHASE OHMIGAWD!!!"

"LOLA!" i shouted "i cant tell you if i'm deaf! kay? good, so i was doodling in my-- dont touch that!" lola was reaching for my notebook. she grabbed it and held it above her head reading it outloud.

"history: zc zc cz cz zoey mathews z+c love. awww so cute, whats this gonna be your wedding present." she teased

"GIVE IT BACK" i yelled grabbing it, "your getting it wrinkled."

"so tell me what happened."

"well i was doodling and he tricked me into saying 'logan was hot, i looked at him and he instantly 'forgot' that. i said i'd do his late shift if he he went out with m-me." i ended quietly "which reminds me, i'm late bye lola!"


	3. Locked In!

Zoey's P.O.V.

**thanks to freakygenuisgurl () for the idea...Again :-D**

it was really dark out when i left our dorm. at first i thought i was lost cause i was wandering for what i thought was hours so i sat down and cried, then when i stopped i looked at my watch to see what time it was. it was dark so i couldnt see. i needed light so i wallked up to the quickest source of light. when i looked up i saw the bright lights of Sushi Rox. _well duh!_ i said to myself.

* * *

When i looked in i saw Chase with a mop, mopping the floors of Sushi Rox, singing along to his iPod, when i had walked in.  
"Baby, take me on a journey, I been thinkin' lately, I could use, a little time along with you. Crazy, let's do something maybe, you've been on my mind. You got me, right where you want me." he sang. he was pretty good.  
"And where would that be Mr. Matthews?" i asked laughing. He jumped at my voice, and turned around.  
"Um... Zoe, you heard?" Chase asked nervously.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. your late. anyways could you help me put this stuff away?"  
"Sure. lola wouldnt let me go." i said and we walked to the closet in the back to put away the mopping stuff.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.  
Kazu came went inside Sushi Rox to find Chase was not there.  
"Chase!" he called (with his heavey accent). "Chase!"  
'He must have left' Kazu thought.'  
Kazu took his things, locked up Sushi Rox, and left.

* * *

Zoey P.o.v

Chase and i came back in from the supply closet, surprised to find the lights were turned off.  
"Chase?" i asked.  
"Hey it wasn't me." Chase said. i walked around by my sense of touch, (since it was to dark.) and sat down in a 'chair'  
"Zoe?" i heard Chase ask.  
"Yeah?" i answered.  
"That isn't a chair." i was about to stand up. " i dont mind as long as you just dont- ow- kick your legs." i swear i saw his cheeks glowing red  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay." chase and i sat with my head leaning dozing in and out on his shoulder till he realized something. "zoe we gotta get out of here." i got up and chase got up after me _ruining the perfect moment we were having_. then chase walked over to where he 'thought' was the door. Chase pulled on the handles of the door, but it would not budge.  
"Zoey?" he said his eyes were glittering in the dark.  
"Yeah?"  
"i think we're locked in."

**-Gabby**


	4. Being Bored,

Chases POV

**Heads up this is the most boring chappie ever written!! oh ps this is placed in the second season, thats cause no one looked to old or fake with tons of make up cough jamie cough cough**

**Disclaimer:" dont own.. .sue me...NOT LITERALLY!!**

"what!" zoey screamed, "we cant be locked in! no one was here but us! chase do something!"

"i cant if i'm deaf!" i shouted at her.

"sorry..."

"my only guess is that... Kazu came and locked up... And he has the keys."

"lets break a window" she suggested

"kay zo, and then the alarm will go off!"

"sorry its just an idea..."

"fine looks like were stuck. were spending the night. great." _just great _i thought

we sat down on the floor next to each other.

"so," she said "whaddya wanna do."

"i dunno? you?" he said sighing

"truth or dare?"

"kay!" she said getting excited and moved infrotn of me.

"let me get some food first." i came back with a lot of sushi.

"wow thats a LOOOOOOOOOOT of sushi." she said

"yeah so lets play!"

"ok truth or dare.?" she asked

"uhhhh...truth-- um i mean dare! dare!"

"i dare you to stay in the cooler for ten minutes in your underwear. i'll count."

"aww zoooeeeey, come on zo!" she gave me a pout and i left the room and just stood on the cooler. she will never know my secrect.

"your done!" shelled in. i had finnished rubbing ice cubes on my arm. she touched my arm to see if i actually felt cold. "poor baby," she kidded and ate a california roll.

"ok truth or dare?" i asked

"umm darnit chase! ...truth?" i decided to leave the intense stuff till later.

"what was the worst day of your life?" then she looked as if she was about to cry." y-you dont need to say if you dont want t-to." i added.

"w-when my mom d-died." a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"awww zo dont cry?" i asked and pulled her into a hug

"nobody but you knows my real mom died when i was 4." she sighed and rolled onto my lap."i dont wanna play anymore."

"one more question please?" i begged

"fine," she said, "chase your hope less."

"who do you have a crush on?" i saw her eyes widen "um um never mind... i dont want you to answer. it's something you would probabalytell your roomates,"

"kay thanks... i'm tired." i looked at the clock on the wall. it read 12:00.

"come here." i said getting up. i walked over to the closet and grabbed some table cloths. i sat against a wall folding two up- leavuing one huge one.i put one of the foleded sheets behind my head. "lie down" i said. she looked at the floor.

"its tile... tiles are cold."

"zoooeeeey " i whined she shook her head no. then i lifted the covers off of me I saw her look happy for a second but quickly tried to hide it. maybe she does like me after all. she laid down on my lap. i was amazed on how light she was. i waited till i heard her fall asleep then i started to think about this. zoey in my arms at night. how in the world would i survive the night. maybe yawn if i just sleep on that... at least we will get discovered in the morning...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,,...,,,,,,,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,...,,,,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,...,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,... OH MY GOD ITS A FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Man! i love cliffies i love adding 'ies' at the end... cliffies chappies fanfictionies... japanies**

**-xXGabbyXx**


	5. Surviving Saturday: with Chase

**btw 'sc plz' means spell check**

I woke up before chase and decided to wander aroung wondering why Kazu Handn't shown up yet. i walked into the kitchen to get some sushi. you'd be amazed of how much the place smelled of dead fish. i ran outside, took a breath and ran in getting everything i needed to make some california roll. i ran out into chase.

"watcha doin zo?" he said grogly **(sc plz?) **

''nuthin," i said becoming aware of how tired i was. i was about to fall asleep and crash to the ground when chase caught me in his arms. his big,strong,muscular **(cough cough) **arms. he carried me over to the cluster of sheets and sat me down ontop of him.

"hey zo," he said to me i was now half asleep. "today is a saturday,"

"g'nite" i said falling asleep "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i than yelled completely awake now. "OHMIGAWD do you have your cellphone!?!left mine why didnt i bring mine oh man how will i survive eating sushi this weekend. oh god!" i finished and started crying. chase shocked me with his next question.

"are you done yet zo?" i looked up at him and stopped crying.

"sorry... i-i-i-i." i just put my head in my hands. not crying but talking to myself. "god how am i suppose to survive this weekend. please kazu, come back." chase got up and walked to the computer. he turned it on...more like tried to turn it on.. cause it wouldnt.

"great!" he exclaimed and walked over to his ordering phone. no dial tone. "absoloutely faboulious"

**(fab-bo-le-ous my teacher uses that alot)**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"where is chase and zoey?" nicole asked getting worried

"dont know, dont care," logan said admireing **(sc plz?) **himself.

"dude how can you be so heart less man?" lola asked

"dude..man?" michael asked

"you gotta prob wit dat?" lola answered

"dont ask shes going through this 'gangsta' mood now. you down wit it?" nicole asked making everybody laugh.

* * *

i sat staring at chase paceing the room. then he just sat down. "you have your cellphone?" he asked i shook my head no. "luckly i do...bad luck its outta batteries." we moped arond for a little until i realized something.

"lets face it, we're stuck here." chase nodded **(sc plz?)** "so since we realize that we're stuck here what do you want to do?"

"lets play truth or dare again. dont worry i'll be a little thoughtful with my questions. ok?" i nodded my head.

"truth or dare chase?"

"dare,'' he said. i could tell he regreted it after he said.

"i dare you to... lick the floor."

"its a good thing i mopped the floor before you came." he licked the floor.

"groooooooooooooooose"

"truth or dare zo?"

"ummm truth."

"do you have a crush on anybody at PCA?"

"may-be" she said having a fake look of innocence on her face.

"ok so thats a yes, i'll just choose truth before you ask,"

"who do you have a crush on here?" oh man i've been longing to ask that question to see if it was me.

"aww come on zo?"

change pov

Now was time to test out my new skill. not many guys could do this..

cry.

"zoooooooooeeeeeeey?" i whined letting the first tear slide down my cheek.

"wow chase fake crying, i know how too. smooth. how'd she know?

"how'd you know?"

"were in the same drama class... and PE and math, social studies,science, history,heal" she said trailing off. "you havent answered my qusetion chase!" wow she was determined.

"its you- yolanda. yeah yolanda! from...history?"

"chase how could you lie to me? i'm in your huistory class there is no one named yolanda there! theres no yolanda in the whole school! god chase how could you lie to me! i thought- i thought...you were my friend." she wiped a tear and ran into the supply closet. i literally rammed my head into the wall hopeing to knock some sense into me.

"GOD!" i yelled.

* * *

**Review! ok i'm starting this new thing with my chapters. i will post a question, you need to ansewer it correctly to earn the next chapter. winner will get a heads up for the next chapter. questions will get harder from chappie to chappie. my profile may have clues at time check it out. this means you need to review for the next chapter. here's the first question its absoloutely easy:**

**WHAT DO CHAD (high school musical) AND CHASE (zoey101) HAVE IN COMMON?**

**ANSWER 4 NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Surviving Saturday: With Zoey

**thanx to all of my P.W.A.C.T.R. (People Who Actually Care To Review) **

**except i'm to lazy to actually post names, maybe i will next time. the answer to the last question is that Chase and Chad both have**

** bushy hair. its really obvious! the next question will come at the end of the chappie.**

**NOW ON-WARD!!!!!!!!!!!! (to the story.. i mean)**

* * *

**Zoeys pov**

I was SO mad at chase for lying to me! at first he said you, but then changed it to yolanda. we dont even have a yolanda in our class let alone at our

school! i was really mad at him.i walked out of the closet and wiped away my tears. then i move literally as far away from him as possible in the store

and rummaged through my purse for that electronic sudoku... chase had given me... well ther emust be something else here. there was lipgloss- chase

gave in a kit at christmass- a brush- chase gave it to me at my b-day- along with a compact a a wrist watch, a weird 'thing' quinn gave her to hold, a

note boook with chase written with it. that was it. she walked up to the trash can that was 'ironicly' placed next to chase and wa6tched the entire

contenints or her purse- all from chase...except the 'thing'...that chase delivered!- god, he is every where! why did i even like him. i saw :

the sudoku fall out, a special pen with special ink that was metalic, gum, nail hardner, nail file, more lipstick and lipgloss, a mini hand book for the

sudoku, and i literally threw the notebook in there startling chase.

"why did i even spen time with a loser like you!?!!!" i shouted at him and walked to my spot.

"aww com eon zo! i-i didnt mean to hurt you.'' chase bargined with me.

"well what did you mean?" i said while my eyes were starting to tear.

* * *

"seriously where is zoey and chase?" nicole asked. the guys were hanging out in the girls room at 7:30pm.

"dunno dut kare...fo shizzle" lola said makeing everybody laugh.

''lola, you gotta learn the walk before the talk. ya know wat i mean, dawg." micheal said walking across the room 'gangsta' style. he was actually

good.

"woah you're good," lola said latching on to a happy micheal. "could you teach me...uh i-i-i-i mean. woah look at you getting all down sweets,

maaaaan ya gotta teach me how ya do, you...right?''

"you... need a **_lot _**of work to be done."

"awww love bugs" logan whispered to nicole.

"hello lets get back to the crisist of Zoey an d Chase!"

"fine."logan said and then whispered "nagger."

''OH I KNOW THE NAGGING DANCE!" nicole screeched. .she got up and did th enagging dance from the Fairy odd-parrents. "ya nag it to the

left, ya nag it to the right, comeon everybody lets nag tonite! yeah!" every body stared at nicole till she sat down.

* * *

**What Disney Channel Original movie and what discovery kids TV show does Shadia Simions star in?(emily from life with derek) use :**

**Raceism**

**Black hole (that just gives it away)**


	7. Surviving Saturday: with Chase part 2

**The answer for the last question was The color of friendship and strange days at blake holsey high! 1 person got it right...1 PERSON!**

* * *

i saw zoey come marching over and dump the entire continents of her purse, a 'thing' that Quinn had made and i offered to deliver**(you will find out what the thing does later)** um and stuff that i gave her from the past birthday/holidays. but one thing caught my eye. it was a note book. and it was collered all over with highlights that you could mistake it for a neon sign. she screamed at me for being sucha a loser and when she walked away i agreed with her. i was a loser. she turnd so she wasnt facing me so i looked in the trash-ewww- for the neon book. i took it out and flipped through it. the first 25 pages didnt have anything but then aroung the 35 pg i saw a little heart with a CZ written in it. CZ. CZ. What the heck does that mean?...CHASEZOEY?!?!?!

SHE LIKE ME! ME SHE LIKE! i said the words over and over again till i realized that she was mad because she was jealous! i really wanted to walk over and say sorry but its better to do that tomorrow because if we get together tonight then...well we might, just a teenie bit, have a wittle bit of strongness about that...if you know what i mean. i stopped gazing through my thoughts and looked at the rest of the book.

PG 1

Zoey loves chase Thy will be married june 1st on a beach 

The cake will be: 4 ft high, chocolate ice cream, and Vanilla 

3 Zoey and chase 4 EVA! E 

Zoey loves chase.  


Chase 

Will have 4 kids :lauren, Ramon, ramona(twins) 

and jacle 

**(it took forever to do that! SO I MIGHT ONLY DOO 1 PAGE MABE 2 IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS srry caps locks was on hehe)**

it took all of my will pover and strength to not walk over there say i'm sorry and kiss her. i just watched her face. she was sleeping now, she was so peaceful. i whispered her name "zoey?" to see if she was faking it. she didnt wake up but shuddered. she was awake. "zoey i'm s-sorry, if you want to know who i like just think about how i studdered before, please?" zoey turned away as if to say 'try some other girl'. telling her would be some work

* * *

Mean while at zoey's dorm...

lola and michael were practicing the 'gangsta' walk, you know holding their belt and slouching with each step while nicole was rambling on and on about where zoey and chase would be.

"i mean where could they be-" nicole said

"nic-" quinn started

"Quinn! i'm talking, as i said; they could be at your dorm...no no nono nonon you guys just left there maybe they could be seeing a campus movie? no the theaters are closed now...an off campus movie-"

"NIC-" quin startred again

"omg quinn how could you be soo rude?!? aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways maybe the could be at the beach, unles they slept there, but then the campus officers would find them-"

"NICOLE I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" quinn shouted at nicole ganin geverybody-even michael and lola's- attention. "michael remember when chase gave zoey that thing?" michael nodded hs head, "well its a trackign device/minicamcorter. i could track down their location." nicole started to talk,

"yeah but-"

"NIOCOLE how rude! interrupting me, while i'm talking?" quinn said acting flabbergasted **(flabergasted haha) **"thank you now i could track them down on my laptop if logan could get off of his ONLINE DATING WEBSITE!" she shouted loudly. logan blushed.

* * *

**hi peoples!!!!! i love u u love me lets gat together and kill barney! wait...hes allready dead...LETS KILL...THAT MCDONALD DUDE...YEAH!!!! ok as u have realized i am hyper.**

**This question is**

**DURING THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY WHAT IS THEIR DADS NAME?**


	8. Surviving Sleep: With ME!

**Zack and Codys' dads name is Kurt**

**Stuff to know: regular zoey& chase italic's the gang... and i sometimes call 'get' gat**

ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Logan!i knew you were a perv but thats disgusting! Online dating!?! I-I thought you loved me!" lola said/screamed at logan.

"huh? what no! i am not a perv! a-a-and i was logging in as m-my cosin...Bob. and i DO like you." logan said as lola watched, and logan becoming aware of what he said added "no no no! not like that! ewww!"

"great so now i'm 'ewww'?" lola answered,

"dude, she is not 'ewww'!" michael said

"dude YOU just think she's now eww cause you-" logan got cut off

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE DARN LAPTOP!" quin shouted frightining them **(spell check plz?) "**thank you! " she said taking it. "now if i canjust send out my signal tracking devise and drag on to the location i can see where they are...SUSHI ROX! but how did they get stuck there?"

"maybe- i mean Well ya know dat dey mite hve been ya know...locked in by the sushi owner?" lola tried to speak gangster,

"well if i activate its hovering devise i gan turn on the camcorder and see where they are and talk to them with my wireless micrphone." everybody stared at quinn in disbelief.

"how much stuff can you fit onto a bracelet?" quinn opend her mouth to answer but Michael said "Dont answer that." so Quinn went back to typing.

Mean while . . .

_You like him You like im You like him You like him You like him You like him You like him You like him You like him You like im You like him You like him You like him You like im You like him You like him _zoey listend to the broken record in her head. she tried not to think about it but her conscience comes back with is full speed so she decided to challenge her conscience by saying _ you STILL like him, _as in she liked him still after everything he did to her. zoey started looking through her purse but remembered she threw everything out. then she heard a beeping noise, great he lied about his cellphone to!

ZOEY'S POV

"so you lie about who you like,and now about not having a cell phone? nice chase." i tolk him

"i admitt i lied about the girl that i liked but i dont have my cell-" chase was cut off by quinns thing beeping loudly. "BLEEP" it came from the trash. i self consciencely made my way over to the trash can by chase. i was about to reach but it came out...by itself.

"woah!" i said backing into chase.

'_zoey chase!' _ it said

"who are you and how. are. you. doing that?"

_'oh shut it ya big baby! it us, ya know s'it. Michael Logan Quinn, -_lola was cut off by nicole shouting 'ME TOO!'- _ uh so's you got's it?'_

_"_ LOLA what is up with your voice?'

'_oh she's like goin through this hip hop/gangsta phase so michael and her have been tryin it out...word.' _ chase and i busted a gut laughing when Quinn said 'Word'.

"yes , thank you that you asked, i am doing fine...except for the fack that i am stuck in a resyaraunt with a huge liar!" i shouted remembering that i was stuck here

"hey i said i was lying zo-"

"dont call me that! only REAL friends call me that!" i jumped in.

"but i am a real friend!" chase argued

"NO YOUR NOT! real friends dont lie.''

"zo-''

"what did i say about calling me that! only close friends could."

"_ hey i'm not a close friend? you dont let us call you that!" _ somebody from the thing said,

"jnever mind! could you please come and get us out!" inside the dor everybody looked at eachother,

"no." quinn said simply.

"WHAT!?!?" zoey shouted

"well obviously you guy have a problem and need to work it out so until you do... Bye!" quin replyed and hung up,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" zoey accuse chase

"my fault i think your over reacting!"

"i am not!"

"yes you are!"

and chase and Zo...i mean zoey quarrled into the night. while quinn secrectly turned on her camcorder and taped the whole thing.

**i wouldnt call it a cliffy caause i wouldve ended it at 'no' but i gave a few more senteces.**

**-xXGabbyXx**

**ps i will start the new chapter for Gone. its really good for all you high school musical fans! someone said that they liked the questions i put at the end of the chapter so here's this one:**

**FILL IN THE BLANK (high school musical) "Ryan, we need to save this show from people who dont know the diffrence between a **

** and " sharpay said. i actually wrote it down by memory YAHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! read on my fellow citezens!**


	9. Swelling

**sorry for the late chapter! have too many stories to work on. which should i update first?**

**PREV:**

_"never mind! could you please come and get us out!" inside the doom everybody looked at eachother, _

_"no." quinn said simply._

_"WHAT!?!?" zoey shouted_

_"well obviously you guys have a problem and need to work it out so until you do... Bye!" quin replyed and hung up,_

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" zoey accuse chase_

_"my fault i think your over reacting!"_

_"i am not!"_

_"yes you are!"_

_and chase and Zo...i mean zoey quarrled into the night. while quinn secrectly turned back on her camcorder and taped the whole thing._

"shut up! shut up! just shut UP!" zoey screamed at chase. zoey was red-faced and panting.

"ok i take it you wont forgive me, but is there anything that i could do to make you happy?" chase said

"yes! just shut up! i want to sleep! we have one more day toghether so i want to sleep!"

chase picked up the sheets that were by him and walked over to zoey. he put them down by her and walked back to his spot on the cold floor. on his way he turned off the light. as he sat down zoey loooked at the sheets and whispered,

"y-you really are sorry." and she started to cry.

really loud.

chase didnt hear what she said, all he heard was her cryign, "do you want me to come over there?" he asked

"no stay away from me!" she shouted barely audible. chase got up anyways and sat down next to her. zoey had to stand her ground so she hit him and punched him until she actually slapped him. as soon as she did chase gasped.

"oh. oh chase, i didnt mean to-"

"if you didnt mean to then why did you start in the first place!?! you know what zoey? i could stand the hitting and the punching but that was too far! i understand that your angry but still!... GOD!" chase yelled and walked to a chair and sat down.

"chase, i-i'm sorry." she started crying.

CHASE'S POV

i felt the sting in my cheek. it hurts so much. i think its swelling...and so is my heart.

**cliffy! i dont want them to express there love until the last day they spend so heres a shoprt chapter**


End file.
